Friend?
by MetroidMan101
Summary: Summary inside!


...Friend?

**Author's Note: Hello again,readers!**

**SUMMARY: Around 1999, a Sonic the Hedgehog movie was released. In the final scene, Metal Sonic is destroyed. What would happen if he survived? Here's my opinion!**

Sonic clung to the side of the lava-filled crater and reached for his damaged robotic counterpart's hand.

"Metal! Take my hand!"

Knuckles grabbed the hedgehog. "Don't do it, Sonic! He'll drag you down with him!"

Sonic ignored him. "Come on, Metal!"

**"There is only ONE Sonic..."** Metal Sonic began sinking into the lava.

The blue hedgehog shook his head, lunged forward, and grabbed the robot's hand.

"Knuckles! Pull us up!" He commanded.

The echidna did so, leaving both hedgehogs lying in the snow.

"M-Metal?" That was all Sonic could say before he passed out.

Metal Sonic looked around before deactivating.

Tails was worried. "We'd better get them outta here!"

(_Five Years Later_)

(_Freedom Fighter Headquarters_)

Sonic woke up with a yawn. He had just dreamed about the time he rescued Metal Sonic and had Tails repair him.

"Speaking of which, where is Metal? He's usually here..." The hedgehog mumbled.

Knuckles barged into Sonic's room. "Come quickly. We've got a problem!"

As he followed the echidna down the hallway of his new home, Sonic wondered what could possibly have happened. After all, Eggman had surrendered a year earlier.

The two entered Tails' room. Boomer, Sally, and Antoine were already there.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

Knuckles explained. "Earlier, Tails took Metal to the Ice Cap Zone to try out some new function. When they returned, Tails was seriously injured, and as for Metal..."

Boomer pulled out a bag and emptied it onto Tails' bed. Sonic was horrified to see the robotic hedgehog heavily damaged, yet still in one piece.

"What happened?"

Sally spoke next. "Boomer found a recording in Metal's memory. Here's what we saw:"

A video shone in the robot's "eyes" (from Metal's point of view). It showed three shadows, then Tails getting hit repeatedly. The assailants battered Metal Sonic until he crumpled to the ground, then vanished. Tails slowly got up and limped towards Metal. The fox lifted him up and carried the robot away. That was where the video ended.

Bunnie entered the room. "I'm back. I was looking around Ice Cap, and the attackers seem to still be there. Sonic, you-"

The hedgehog had already ran out the door.

(_Ice Cap Zone_)

Sonic screeched to a halt, ignoring the sub-zero temperatures. He looked around, trying to find the three mysterious figures. A robotic voice came from the snow.

**"You have returned? We will battle you again!"**

Metal's attackers turned out to be three of the older Sonic robots. They were Mecha Sonic, Silver Sonic, and Metal Sonic 1.0.

**"You fool! This is not him!"** Mecha Sonic shouted.

Silver Sonic's "eyes" narrowed. **"Better yet... This is the REAL Sonic!"**

**"You're right! If we defeat him, Dr. Robotnik will simply HAVE to let us rejoin his army!"**

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I hate to break it to 'ya, but Eggman gave up last year!"

Metal Sonic 1.0 shook his head in disbelief. **"Impossible! The Master has hit setbacks countless times! It is illogical that he would surrender!"**

"Well, he did. You'll have to accept that. And..."

Sonic ran circles around the robots, creating a snow twister that sent them sprawling.

"You'll have to say goodbye for attacking Metal!"

**"Metal Sonic? That glorified piece of scrap?"**

All three robots jumped to their feet.

**"Prepare to meet his fate!"**

(_Meanwhile_)

Tails awoke in the infirmary. Looking around the room, he noticed that Dr. Quack was not present. Only he and Metal Sonic were there. The robot activated.

**"Warning... Heavy damage sustained... No threats detected in area. Error. Master Sonic is not in area."**

Boomer entered the room. "Sonic left for the Ice Cap Zone a short while ago."

**"Is there a relevant reason?"**

"He wanted to get back at your assailants. He hasn't returned yet. I'll be right back, Metal. I'm getting tools to repair you."

**"Tails."**

The fox looked at Sonic's robotic duplicate. "Hmm?"

**"I cannot comprehend Master Sonic's reason for attempting to avenge my defeat."**

"I can. He doesn't think of you as a servant. He thinks of you as a friend."

Metal Sonic reviewed the response. He understood all but one word of it.

**"...Friend?"** This was unexpected. After serving Eggman for several years, he had grown accustomed to obeying others. "Friend" was a term he had never heard, much less considered before.

"Yup. He doesn't want you to be... er... damaged in any way."

**"Friend... Master Sonic..."**

(_A Few Minutes Later..._)

Boomer came back in, only to find the window open and Metal Sonic gone.

"What? Where did he go?"

Tails was panicking "I think he's heading for the Ice Cap Zone!"

"Why? He's in no condition for that!"

"I'm pretty sure our robotic buddy wants to help Sonic!"

(_Ice Cap Zone_)

Metal Sonic softly landed in the snow. He detected Sonic a short distance away, and set out to find him. Arriving at his destination, Metal Sonic saw the reason he had come.

"Come on! Is this all you've got?" The real Sonic was dodging attacks from his three enemies, but was obviously getting tired. When Metal Sonic 1.0 finally grabbed him by the throat, he hoisted the hedgehog into the air.

**"Goodbye, Sonic. I have waited a great many years for this moment."**

Silver Sonic pushed him out of the way.** "I think not! I will be the one to kill him!"**

Mecha stepped forward. **"Irrelevant. You are both inferior to me. I shall do it."**

Sonic dropped to the ground, amazed at how self-centered each robot was. As he watched them quarrel, he slowly stood up, only to be knocked back down by something. The hedgehog noticed in shock that it was Metal Sonic.

**"Actually... It will be I who finishes off Sonic."**

"Metal? What are you doing?"

The other three Sonic robots assumed battle stances.** "Not on your life!"**

A laser shot from Metal's chest, destroying Silver Sonic. Another one destroyed Mecha.

**"Leave, older brother. I am the superior model."**

Realizing that he was outgunned, Metal Sonic 1.0 quickly flew away.

The remaining robot turned to Sonic. **"Friend..."**

He watched as the hedgehog nodded. "Friend."

(_End_)

**Author's Note: Well? How do you think I did? Sorry this was so pathetically short, but good ideas only come to me in short bursts! Leave a comment to express yourself. Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
